Quiet
by izzmye vermin
Summary: sebuah cinta dan arti dari sebuah ketenangan ... song fic chanbaek ...oneshoot


Title: QUIET

Author: Learn

Pairing : Chanbaek

Genre: angst,sad

Happy reading!

Seorang pemuda bermata bulat

Tengah menatap dedaunan yang berguguran .

Musim gugur,,,,

Grebbb

Sepasang lengan mungil tiba tiba memeluk

Pemuda itu dari belakang ….…

 _—aku duduk saat musim semi terakhir, dengan ada kau di sampingku_

"kau ternyata disini heumm"bisik pemuda mungil itu.

"iya "

"sedang apa kau "?

"dari mana kau tahu aku disini"?

"aku Tanya dokter"

"ooh"

Pemuda mungil tadi beralih ke bangku sebelah

Pemuda bermata lebar tadi .sekarang ia memeluk

Lengan pemuda itu dengan erat …sambil menyenderkan

Kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu .

"chan"

"heemmm"

"angin disini terasa segar"celetuk pemuda mungil itu.

"iya dank au lihat banyak dedaunan yang ikut terbang bersama angin"

"iya "

"baek,,,aku takut"

"takut apa"?yanya pemuda mungil itu khawatir.

"aku takut ini musim gugur terakhir yang bisa kulihat"

"ssttttt bicara apa kau "

Pemuda yang bernama chanyeol menoleh ke sosok

Mungil yang bersender di bahunya .

"kau tahu kan aku akan pergi "

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum.

"kau mau pergi kemana"?

"mungkin ke tempat yang lebih indah"

Jawab chanyeol sendu beralih menatap langit biru.

"chan,kemanapun kau pergi aku ikut"kata pemuda mungil

Yang bernama baekhyun .

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandanganya .

Menatap baekhyun serius.

"tidak aku tidak akan membawa siapapun"

"tidak kemanapun kau bawa aku chan,aku sudah berjanji

Akan selalu disampingmu ,menemanimu,mengenggam tanganmu

Aku tidak akan melepas sedetikpun chan"jelas pemuda mungil itu serius.

Membuat chanyeol tertegun ,lalu ia merangkul sosok mungil itu

Hingga wajahnya tenggelam di dada bidang chanyeol .

 _—bahkan tanpa bertanya (kemana) tujuanku esok, kau katakan 'bawalah aku' sambil tersenyum_

"jika bisa aku ingin selamanya seperti ini baek"lirih chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang melipat untain tissue menjadi seperti

Bentuk bunga mawar ,namja tampan itu sudah melakukan

Hal itu sejak seminggu yang lalu sejak darah ituterus mengalir

Melalui hidungnya .

Ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya

Khawatir oleh karena itu ia berusaha menutupi

Noda darah di tissue itu dengan melipatnya

Menjadi untain bunga .

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat karyanya sudah jadi ….

GREEEK

Pintu terbuka ,menapilkan seorang yang sejak tadi

Chanyeol yunggu telah datang.

"baekhyun"

"maaf chanyeol aku agak terlambat "

"gwechana jika kau lelah kau tidak perlu datang"

"tidak bisa ,sudah aku bawakan masakan kesukaanmu"

Kemudian baekhyun mulai menyuapi chanyeol.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah

Menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun .

Saat ini baekhyun tengah menjajaki bangku kuliah.

Sedang chanyeol sejak 2 tahun silam ia tinggal di rumah sakit .

Karena penyakit kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Namun dibalik kepahitan itu ,chanyeol senang

Selama itu baekhyun selalu rutin merawatnya .

Setiap hari tanpa henti ,tak khayal chanyeol begitu

Mencintai sosok mungil itu .

"kau kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih chan"?

"aniya hanya saja aku berpikir pasti kau lelah"

Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"lelah maksudmu"?

"lelah mengurusiku yang penyakitan seperti ini"

:sok tahu ,aku tak pernah merasakan hal itu"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun lurus.

Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal

Pada kekasih mungilnya ini .

Tegakah?

Sanggupkah?

Chanyeol tak pernag terpikirkan untuk meninggalkannya.

\namun tak ada yang tahu takdir seperti apa…..

Ia tahu hal itu akan terjadi …

"saranghaee baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum ,beralih mengusak rambut chanyeol

Pelan karena takut akan rontok.

"nado saranghaee chanyeol"

CUUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu lembut .

 _—selamat tinggal, jangan lupa! Janganlah bersedih lagi_

 _—selamat tinggal seseorang tercinta, kuharap hari esok tak layu dalam air mata_

 _—Jari-jari yang bertaut menumpahkan suhu tubuh kita_

 _—Angin membawa "sekarang, selamat tinggal"_

"bagaimana perkembangan kondisi chanyeol usia"

Tanya baekhyun ,saat ini sedang berada di ruangan dokter.

"begini kondisi tuan park semakin lemah dan sel kanker sudah

Menyebar ke organ tubuh lain"

Tubuh baekhyun terasa lemas mendengar penjelasan usia.

"bagaimana dengan kemonya uisa selama ini

Chanyeol rutin melakukan kemo"

"maaf baekhyunssi bahkan dengan kemo pun

Penyakit itu sudah tak mampu lagi dicegah "

Air mata baekhyun mengalir deras .

Puuuk

Usia menepuk bahu baekhyun pelan .

"berdoalah untuk kebaikan tuan park

Semoga ada sebuah keajaiban "kata uisa

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang dokter dengan lemas.

Ia mendudukan dirnya di tempat duduk depan .

"hiks ..hiks…"namja mungil itu tetap menangis.

Hatinya sakit mengetahui kenyataan menyakitkan .

5 tahun sia siakah?

Ia selalu berharap kelak bisa hidup bersama chanyeol .

Ia terlanjur mencintai chanyeol ..

Ia bahkan rela jika menukar nyawanya saat ini untuk chanyeol.

"hiks…chanyeol hiks.."

 _—jari-jaripun melonggar, hei dimanapun kau berada_

 _—Hapuslah air matamu, sudahlah jangan bersedih_

Chanyeol tengah menatap angin musim gugur

Yang berhembus kencang …

Sampai tiba tiba ia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat

Menyergap kepalanya ..

"ahhhhh"ringis chanyeol

Tak berapa lama cairan kental berwarna merah

Keluar melalui lubang hidungnya .

Darah…lagi.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil tissue

Lalu menghapus darah yang masih mengalir itu .

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya darah itu berhenti mengalir .

Chanyeol segera melipat noda darah di tissue itu .

Dan menyisahkan tisuue yang tak bernoda itu di luar.

Jadi seakan terlihat bentuk bunga berwarna putih.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut .

'baekhyun apakah aku bisa menepati janjiku'

 _untuk hari esok yang tak bisa kuhadapi, mimpiku terulang-ulang mengirimmu kembali_

 _—"tidak apa kita berdua tetap tak akan berubah dalam kenangan"_

 _—itu berarti sekarang (waktunya) ku menutup mata_

Tak berapa lama baekhyun masuk ke kamar chanyeol .

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit saat melihat mata sembab baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera duduk di samping ranjang chanyeol .

"kau kenapa eumm"Tanya chanyeol sambil membelai pipi baekhyun .

Baekhyun menggeleng .berusaha tersenyum .

"tidak apa apa"

"bohong"

"aku tidak pernah bohong"

"wajahmu mengatakan kalau kau bohong"tuduh chanyeol .

Tiba tiba chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya.

"apa kata dokter"?

"baik"

"hehehe jangan bohong chagi "

"…."

"dokter pasti bilang kondisiku memburuk kan"

"….."

"baek"

"tidak…"

Ternyata tanpa chanyeol sadari baekhyun menangis dalam

Dekapanya .

Chanyeolmerasa hatinya bagai tersambar petir saat melihat

Air itu keluar dari kedua kelopak mata baekhyun.

"jangan menangis arra"

"tidak hiks"

Chanyeol segera menghapus airmata itu dengan kedua

Ibu jarinya .

"jangan dengarkan kata dokter aku akan baik baik saja"

"janji kalau kau akan baik baik saja"?

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum .

'jika bisa aku ingin waktu berhenti sejenak

Aku ingin tetap memeluknya seperti ini

Aku ingin tetap bersanmanya seperti ini

Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat air mata itu

Aku ingin melihatnya terus bahagia

Bahagia untuku

Bahagia selamanya'kata chanyeol dalam hati .

Baekhyun teertidur di sebelah ranjang chanyeol .

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut baekhyun pelan.

Wajah tidur baekhyun benar benar manis apalagi saat tertidur.

Cuup

Chanyeol mengecup kening namja yang sangat dicintainya

Itu singakt .

Ughhh

Tiba tiba perut chanyeol terasa mual .

Sangat mual

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi .

"hoeekk….hoeekk"

Chanyeol muntah ,namun bukan makanan

Yang tadi ia makan melainkan darah .

"hoekkk …hoekkkk"

Chanyeol semakin banyak memuntahkan darah .

Bahkan untuk darah ini chanyeol tidak bisa menyekanya dengan tisuue.

Bahkan tubuhnya kini terasa lemas .

Seketika pandanganya gelap serta tenaganya lenyap.

BRUKKK

"CHANYEOLLLL"

"tuhan kumohon selamatkan chanyeol"

Baekhyun tak henti henti berdoa ,sambil menangis.

"hiks kumohon tuhan hiks"

Setelah satu jam akhirnya tim dokter keluar .

"uisa bagaimana keadaanya"?tanya baekhyunkhawatir.

Uisa menghela nafas .

"kami masih bisa menyelamatkanya tapi jiwanya

Terancam ,dan penayakitnya semakin parah"

DEG…

"dia tidak akan lama lagi baekhyunssi"

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit .

Setelah mengetahui keadaan chanyeol .

Ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa "?

Tidak …

Dia tetap akan bersama chanyeol ….

Dia tidak akan meninggalkan chanyeol

Kekasihnya …

"chanyeol jangan pergi"

Chanyeol sudah bangun ,ia tersenyum mendapati baekhyun

Sudah berada di sampingnya .

"kau tidak pulang"?

Baekhyun menggeleng .

"katakana dimana yang sakit yeol"

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh .

"semuanya "

"eh"baekhyun terlihat panik.

"tapi setelah melihatmu semua akitnya hilang"

"aku serius yeol ,"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya.

Tak berapa lama chanyeol tiba tiba diam.

Ia menatap jendela yang menapakan

Pemandanagn langit biru cerah .

"chanyeol"

"nee"

"baek..kau tahu aku tidak akan lama lagi"

"jangan mengada ada aku tidak suka"

"hehehe jangan marah wajahmu jelek"

"biar saja "

"aku nanti tidak bisa selalu disampingmu baek"

"kalau begitu aku yang akan menetap disampingmu"

Chanyeol memandang baekhyun lurus.

"baek kosongkanlah tempat di sampingmu setelah ini"

Pinta chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun terkejut .

Namun sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu tersenyum.

"aku tidak mau tempatku sudah penuh"

"kalau begitu aku akan sedikit bergeser agar tempat itu sedikit longgar"

"tidak jika kau bergeser aku akan kembali

Merapat sehingga tidak ada lagi celah diantara kita"

"kau keras kepala"

"Sama sepertimu"cibir baekhyun membuat chanyeol tersenyum.

"kalau begitu buka sedikit hatimu buatlah celah baru"

"aku tidak mau "

"kenapa"?

"karena hatiku sudah penuh denganmu

Hanya ada kamu disini ,semuanya hanya kamu"

Jelas baekhyun lirih menahan tangis .

Chanyeol tidak tega melihatnya .

"kumohon jangan menangis karenaku"

"kau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu

Bagaimana aku tidak menangis"

"maaf aku hanya takut kau menderita setelah

Kepergianku"

"KAU tidak akan pergi ,jika kau pergi bawalah aku"

"BAEKHYUN"

Baekhyun tersntak mendengar nada tinggi dari chanyeol .

Lalu kemudian chanyeol memeluk erat baekhyun.

"kau tidak bodoh bukan

Kau tahu arti kata 'pergi'yang sebenarnya bukan"

"aku akan bodoh saat ini hiks aku bodoh"

"maaf baek …|"

"aku tidak perduli aku tetap ingin bersamamu

Aku mencintaimu

Aku sudah berjanji selalu menemanimu

Seandainya saat itu datang setidaknya kau

Sudah menjadi miliku yeol"

"baekhyun "

Keduanya menangis dalam diam .

Baekhyun masih menangis dalam pelukan chanyeol .

"apapun yang terjadi aku selalu bahagia "

"asalkan bersamamu "

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu baek sampai akhir"bisik chanyeol .

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukanya .

"kalau begitu jadikan aku milikmu yeol"

Chanyeol terkejut .

"tapi kau tahu kalau aku_"

CUUP

Baekhyun segera mencium chanyeol lembut.

"dengan begitu kita akan terikat selamnya "

Chanyeol tersenyum …

Saranghaeee…..

 _—biasakanlah mengosongkan (tempat) di sampingmu, kita berakhir di sini_

 _—selamat tinggal, bagaimanapun janganlah menoleh_

Hari ini sudah musim semi ….

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ,saat ini

Ia berada dirumah chanyeol .

2 hari yang lalu mereka telah resmi menikah .

Tapi chanyeol harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit .

Wajah baekhyun memerah mengingat betapa hebat chanyeol

Semalam .walaupun sakit chanyeol mampu memuaskan kebutuhan batinya .

"setidaknya aku sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya yeol"

Baekhyun mengusap kissmark yang ditinggalkan chanyeol seamlam.

"ini tanda jika aku milikmu chanyeol"

Baekhyun membantu chanyeol berbaring di kamarnya .

"padahal aku masih ingin dirumah "protes chanyeol.

"uisa hanya memberimu waktu 2 hari"

"uisa pelit"

"jangan banyak protes yeol "

"baek aku tak percaya kita sudah menjadi suami istri"

"aku juga "

"baek"

"hemmm"

"kau selamanya akan menjadi Park Baekhyun kan"?

"tentu saj A"

"hahaha terima kasih "

Senyuman baekhyun..

Genggaman tangan baekhyun….

Erat dan nyaman ..

Chanyeol tiba tiba merasakan sakit pada kepalanya .

"yeol kau kenapa "?

"tidak ..apa ..apa "

"bagaimana aku panggil dokter?

"JANGAN"

"yeoll"

"aku baik baik saja "

Chanyeol sedikit menghirup nafas saat mengucapkan kata itu.

"baek antar aku ke luar"

"tapi kondisimu sedang tidak baik"

"aku ingin melihat musim semi "

'yang terakhir"

 **QUIET**

"haaah nyamanya angin musim semi"

Kata chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"iya anginya segar"

"ah lihat daun daun mulai tumbuh lagi"

"benar bunga bunga juga mulai mekar"

"aku suka musim semi "celetuk chanyeol .

Chanyeol memandang langit musim semi dalam diam .

"baek"

Baekhyun segera berpindah di samping chanyeol sambil

Berjongkok menyamakan tinggi chanyeol yang duduk di

Kursi roda.

"kau lihat langit musim semi terlihat damai "

"iya terasa nyaman"

"kau tahu apa arti kadamaian dan ketenangan"?

"molla aku bukan pendeta yeol"

Chanyeol terkekeh .

"baekhyun"

"nee"

Berjanjilah satu hal"

"apa"?

"jangan pernah menangis karena aku "

|"….."

"simpan air matamu "

"sampai kapan aku menyimpanya"?

"sampai kau tahu arti kari ketenangan"

"ketenangan "

"semua akan merasa nyaman jika dalam suasana damai dan tenang"jelas chanyeol

Yang tiba tiba perutnya terasa mual .keringat dingin

Mulai muncul .

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat.

'chanyeol gwechana"?

"gwechana"

Chanyeol tiba tiba membawa tangan baekhyun

Ke dalam dekapanya.

"kau tau tangan mungil ini selalu menenangkanku"

"tangan mungil ini selalu membuatku nyaman baek"

Cuup chanyeol mengecup tangan baekhyun .

"chanyeol"

"apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintaimu

Kau segalanya untuku

Berjanjilah unttuk tetap bahagia istriku"

Mata baekhyun berkaca kaca ..

Apa sudah saatnya mengucapkan

 _'selamat tinggal'_

"aku berjanji yeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum ..

"udara disini membuatku mengantuk"

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya .

"tidurlah yeol aku akan tetap disampingmu"kata baekhyun.

"gomawo chagi"

Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di bahu mungil itu.

Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Air mata baekhyun mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

"yeoll"

"hmmm"

"kau belum tidur"?

"aku sudah ngantuk baek"

"saranghaee "kata baekhyun dengan suara nyaris bergetar.

"nado saranghaee"lirih chanyeol .

Chanyeol masih terus menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun erat.

Sampai beberapa saat genggaman tangan itu mulai melemas.

"hiks hiks …"

Baekhyun tahu chanyeol tertidur …

"hiks yeol apa kau sudah merasa nyaman "?

Dan baekhyun tahu suaminya telah tidur untuk selamaya….

"yeol sekarang kau sudah merasakan yang namanya ketenangan "

Ucap baekhyun sambil membelai wajah chanyeol.

Dengan air mata yang berurai …baekhyun

Mencoba tersenyum sambil mengenggam erat tangan chanyeol.

"aku akan tetap bahagia untukmu chanyeol "

 _—Selamat tinggal seseorang tercinta_

 _—aku seakan hanyut, pergi ke langit bersama angin_

 _—"aku tak kan tersesat lagi" selamat tinggal untukmu_

 _—hari-hari kita berhenti, tertidur meninggalkan kesunyian musim semi yang tenang_

 _—mimpi tetaplah mimpi, hiduplah_

Songfic: QUIET : ketenangan .

By:The gazettE

 **END**


End file.
